


yugyeom/jungkook smut drabbles

by softyugyeom



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom!Yugyeom, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Top!Jungkook, basically just a lot of kinks, blind folds, bottom!jungkook, top!yugyeom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyugyeom/pseuds/softyugyeom
Summary: made on mobile~





	

**Author's Note:**

> yo!! guys, suggest some fic ideas in the comments ❤️

jungkook whined as yugyeom ignored him, working on the dance for hey yah, the newest song of his band. he moved smoothly to the japanese vocals of his hyungs & himself, ignoring the soft pleas of the elder before a whimper of "daddy" is tossed into his rambles. yugyeom sighs, moving towards his baby boy, body dripping in sweat as he looks over the black haired male hungrily.

"fine." yugyeom grumbled, shoving the other maknae onto his knees so he could shove his rather thick member down the pretty male's throat. yugyeom's black hair fell over his eyes, clinging to his forehead due to sweat. "you ready, baby?" but the younger didn't wait for an answer, he simply started to roughly fuck the elder's throat, groaning with pleasure.

he hit climax in no time, watching as his baby boy swallowed it all with no trouble. yugyeom pushed the tall male against the large mirror on the wall, humming as hard carry came on the speakers, his hips grinding against jungkook's to the beat of the song he took part in. "you want me, baby? beg."


End file.
